Destination: Earth
by poketrooper
Summary: Years after the Combine Invasion, the Republic is ready to take it back. Sucky Summary. Reviews and critiques welcomed.
1. Compromise

Chapter 1: Compromise

On Coruscant, the senate building was in an uproar. Debate had been raging for weeks on whether or not a liberation fleet should be sent to retake Earth from the Universal Union, more commonly known as the Combine. The wheels of democracy had all but jammed on the issue, with a near 50-50 split. No one could gain the advantage to swing the vote it their favor, which had resulted in a massive senatorial deadlock.

The issue had been brought before the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Cerras Trage, on more than one occasion, but he was always unwilling to make a final verdict until all sides of the issue had been carefully considered. That persisted until the Milky Way sector elected a new, aggressive senator to represent them. Representative Boris Krinkov was an astute politician from the Russian Federation. A no non-sense man, he made it clear he would get what he wanted. He had been busily working to push the liberation of Earth as an agenda higher into the Galactic Senate, whether anyone wanted him to or not.

It was nothing short of chaos today on the senate floor, with many challenging Representative Krinkov on his plan of liberation.

"Senators, I beg you to consider the consequences of letting the Combine continue to occupy Earth. So long as they remain in the Outer Rim, they will continue to pose a threat to the Republic! We can no longer stand by as the people of my home are made thralls by an occupying force that has not shown any care for the good and safety of the inhabitants. If you will allow this mercy mission to go, we will all go down in history as the men and women who freed a planet from slavery and foreign occupation!" thundered Krinkov.

While his speech was met by many with thunderous applause, there were many who also resented him and his ideals. One of his most powerful opponents was Senator Gale Orchano of Bespin. He was nicknamed the olive branch carpet by his detractors, as he was known for getting walked all over when peace accords failed to yield results. Now it was his turn to speak to the Senate.

"We must continue to find a peaceful solution to this issue. I'm sure you all still remember the Clone Wars and how much suffering it caused to this Republic. If we take action in the form the Krinkov demands, we will only end up creating a second galactic conflict! This cannot stand, and I beg you to reconsider the plan proposed today! We must continue searching for a peaceful solution!"

Applause sounded throughout the senate. Both Senators had spoken well on the issue, but the results of the appeals had yet to be determined. The senate remained divided down the middle, with large congregations of senators supporting either side or none at all.

It didn't take long for heated debate to return to the senate floor. At his breaking point, Chancellor Trage decided to call a recess of congress, to let cooler heads prevail and provide a definite solution to the problem at hand. Chancellor Trage had been growing increasingly more concerned as time went on. Krinkov and Orchano had both decided to personally petition the Chancellor for support, insulting and arguing with each other as they did.

"Chancellor, I would like to protest this worms right to even speak on the floor!" screamed Krinkov.

"Blasphemy!" replied Orchano. "If we were to go through with your idiotic idea, this republic will flounder!"

"If we are to do what you suggest, you just allow more people to be subjugated. How can you call yourself a defender of peace?!" demanded an angry Krinkov.

"ENOUGH!" Both men jumped at the sudden interruption. "For too long your ridiculous and idiotic concerns have stalled the senate from performing it's important duty to the galaxy. I have created a plan that will prevent further discourse on the matter."

The Chancellor quickly returned to the senate floor, with the confused senators following at his heels.

As Trage entered, the entire senate fell silent and turned to face the central podium.

"I have heard many views on the Combine's occupation of Earth in the Outer Rim. This debate has stalled the wheels of democracy and created significant rifts throughout the senate. Ultimately we have allowed this issue to grow out of our control, resulting in strife that has prevented the senate from functioning."

The voice of Chancellor Trage thundered through the senate chamber, capturing the attention of everyone present.

"It is not out of the question that we must render aid to those trapped by tyranny, but it can not be at the cost of security of this republic! I have chosen to enact an economic war with the Combine. The republic shall not engage in ground fighting unless we are provoked into doing so. To this extent, we will enact a blockade of Earth. Admiral Konstantine Amada of the 7th Fleet will lead this action. His mission, to prevent ships from leaving or entering the planet."

As Trage stopped speaking, the senate roared with a tidal wave of applause. He had managed to win over the senators begging for peace, promising only limited action and diplomatic talks. As soon as the applause died down, warhawks began to protest against the proposed plan. However, Trage had not yet finished speaking.

"I have not forgotten those who want more direct action to liberate their home. I will also be deploying the 212th legion with the 7th fleet. Commander Axilus will have orders to lead the legion in ground operations, should the need arise. If the situation goes too far south, I have confidence that the 212th will be able to do their duty."

Now applause and shouts of approval all but took the senate by storm. This compromise had allowed the Crisis of Earth to be addressed, instead of creating further strife within the senate.

Ultimately, the compromise had worked. Both sides agreed to the plan and now, a sense of order returned to the senate floor. Trage exited the senate chamber once the rest had filed out into the main ballroom. The task of the senators was over for now, but the Chancellor's was just starting.


	2. Departure Fit For a King

Chapter 1: Compromise

On Coruscant, the senate building was in an uproar. Debate had been raging for weeks on whether or not a liberation fleet should be sent to retake Earth from the Universal Union, more commonly known as the Combine. The wheels of democracy had all but jammed on the issue, with a near 50-50 split. No one could gain the advantage to swing the vote it their favor, which had resulted in a massive senatorial deadlock.

The issue had been brought before the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Cerras Trage, on more than one occasion, but he was always unwilling to make a final verdict until all sides of the issue had been carefully considered. That persisted until the Milky Way sector elected a new, aggressive senator to represent them. Representative Boris Krinkov was an astute politician from the Russian Federation. A no non-sense man, he made it clear he would get what he wanted. He had been busily working to push the liberation of Earth as an agenda higher into the Galactic Senate, whether anyone wanted him to or not.

It was nothing short of chaos today on the senate floor, with many challenging Representative Krinkov on his plan of liberation.

"Senators, I beg you to consider the consequences of letting the Combine continue to occupy Earth. So long as they remain in the Outer Rim, they will continue to pose a threat to the Republic! We can no longer stand by as the people of my home are made thralls by an occupying force that has not shown any care for the good and safety of the inhabitants. If you will allow this mercy mission to go, we will all go down in history as the men and women who freed a planet from slavery and foreign occupation!" thundered Krinkov.

While his speech was met by many with thunderous applause, there were many who also resented him and his ideals. One of his most powerful opponents was Senator Gale Orchano of Bespin. He was nicknamed the olive branch carpet by his detractors, as he was known for getting walked all over when peace accords failed to yield results. Now it was his turn to speak to the Senate.

"We must continue to find a peaceful solution to this issue. I'm sure you all still remember the Clone Wars and how much suffering it caused to this Republic. If we take action in the form the Krinkov demands, we will only end up creating a second galactic conflict! This cannot stand, and I beg you to reconsider the plan proposed today! We must continue searching for a peaceful solution!"

Applause sounded throughout the senate. Both Senators had spoken well on the issue, but the results of the appeals had yet to be determined. The senate remained divided down the middle, with large congregations of senators supporting either side or none at all.

It didn't take long for heated debate to return to the senate floor. At his breaking point, Chancellor Trage decided to call a recess of congress, to let cooler heads prevail and provide a definite solution to the problem at hand. Chancellor Trage had been growing increasingly more concerned as time went on. Krinkov and Orchano had both decided to personally petition the Chancellor for support, insulting and arguing with each other as they did.

"Chancellor, I would like to protest this worms right to even speak on the floor!" screamed Krinkov.

"Blasphemy!" replied Orchano. "If we were to go through with your idiotic idea, this republic will flounder!"

"If we are to do what you suggest, you just allow more people to be subjugated. How can you call yourself a defender of peace?!" demanded an angry Krinkov.

"ENOUGH!" Both men jumped at the sudden interruption. "For too long your ridiculous and idiotic concerns have stalled the senate from performing it's important duty to the galaxy. I have created a plan that will prevent further discourse on the matter."

The Chancellor quickly returned to the senate floor, with the confused senators following at his heels.

As Trage entered, the entire senate fell silent and turned to face the central podium.

"I have heard many views on the Combine's occupation of Earth in the Outer Rim. This debate has stalled the wheels of democracy and created significant rifts throughout the senate. Ultimately we have allowed this issue to grow out of our control, resulting in strife that has prevented the senate from functioning."

The voice of Chancellor Trage thundered through the senate chamber, capturing the attention of everyone present.

"It is not out of the question that we must render aid to those trapped by tyranny, but it can not be at the cost of security of this republic! I have chosen to enact an economic war with the Combine. The republic shall not engage in ground fighting unless we are provoked into doing so. To this extent, we will enact a blockade of Earth. Admiral Konstantine Amada of the 7th Fleet will lead this action. His mission, to prevent ships from leaving or entering the planet."

As Trage stopped speaking, the senate roared with a tidal wave of applause. He had managed to win over the senators begging for peace, promising only limited action and diplomatic talks. As soon as the applause died down, warhawks began to protest against the proposed plan. However, Trage had not yet finished speaking.

"I have not forgotten those who want more direct action to liberate their home. I will also be deploying the 212th legion with the 7th fleet. Commander Axilus will have orders to lead the legion in ground operations, should the need arise. If the situation goes too far south, I have confidence that the 212th will be able to do their duty."

Now applause and shouts of approval all but took the senate by storm. This compromise had allowed the Crisis of Earth to be addressed, instead of creating further strife within the senate.

Ultimately, the compromise had worked. Both sides agreed to the plan and now, a sense of order returned to the senate floor. Trage exited the senate chamber once the rest had filed out into the main ballroom. The task of the senators was over for now, but the Chancellor's was just starting.


	3. A fighting arrival

Chapter 1: Compromise

On Coruscant, the senate building was in an uproar. Debate had been raging for weeks on whether or not a liberation fleet should be sent to retake Earth from the Universal Union, more commonly known as the Combine. The wheels of democracy had all but jammed on the issue, with a near 50-50 split. No one could gain the advantage to swing the vote it their favor, which had resulted in a massive senatorial deadlock.

The issue had been brought before the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Cerras Trage, on more than one occasion, but he was always unwilling to make a final verdict until all sides of the issue had been carefully considered. That persisted until the Milky Way sector elected a new, aggressive senator to represent them. Representative Boris Krinkov was an astute politician from the Russian Federation. A no non-sense man, he made it clear he would get what he wanted. He had been busily working to push the liberation of Earth as an agenda higher into the Galactic Senate, whether anyone wanted him to or not.

It was nothing short of chaos today on the senate floor, with many challenging Representative Krinkov on his plan of liberation.

"Senators, I beg you to consider the consequences of letting the Combine continue to occupy Earth. So long as they remain in the Outer Rim, they will continue to pose a threat to the Republic! We can no longer stand by as the people of my home are made thralls by an occupying force that has not shown any care for the good and safety of the inhabitants. If you will allow this mercy mission to go, we will all go down in history as the men and women who freed a planet from slavery and foreign occupation!" thundered Krinkov.

While his speech was met by many with thunderous applause, there were many who also resented him and his ideals. One of his most powerful opponents was Senator Gale Orchano of Bespin. He was nicknamed the olive branch carpet by his detractors, as he was known for getting walked all over when peace accords failed to yield results. Now it was his turn to speak to the Senate.

"We must continue to find a peaceful solution to this issue. I'm sure you all still remember the Clone Wars and how much suffering it caused to this Republic. If we take action in the form the Krinkov demands, we will only end up creating a second galactic conflict! This cannot stand, and I beg you to reconsider the plan proposed today! We must continue searching for a peaceful solution!"

Applause sounded throughout the senate. Both Senators had spoken well on the issue, but the results of the appeals had yet to be determined. The senate remained divided down the middle, with large congregations of senators supporting either side or none at all.

It didn't take long for heated debate to return to the senate floor. At his breaking point, Chancellor Trage decided to call a recess of congress, to let cooler heads prevail and provide a definite solution to the problem at hand. Chancellor Trage had been growing increasingly more concerned as time went on. Krinkov and Orchano had both decided to personally petition the Chancellor for support, insulting and arguing with each other as they did.

"Chancellor, I would like to protest this worms right to even speak on the floor!" screamed Krinkov.

"Blasphemy!" replied Orchano. "If we were to go through with your idiotic idea, this republic will flounder!"

"If we are to do what you suggest, you just allow more people to be subjugated. How can you call yourself a defender of peace?!" demanded an angry Krinkov.

"ENOUGH!" Both men jumped at the sudden interruption. "For too long your ridiculous and idiotic concerns have stalled the senate from performing it's important duty to the galaxy. I have created a plan that will prevent further discourse on the matter."

The Chancellor quickly returned to the senate floor, with the confused senators following at his heels.

As Trage entered, the entire senate fell silent and turned to face the central podium.

"I have heard many views on the Combine's occupation of Earth in the Outer Rim. This debate has stalled the wheels of democracy and created significant rifts throughout the senate. Ultimately we have allowed this issue to grow out of our control, resulting in strife that has prevented the senate from functioning."

The voice of Chancellor Trage thundered through the senate chamber, capturing the attention of everyone present.

"It is not out of the question that we must render aid to those trapped by tyranny, but it can not be at the cost of security of this republic! I have chosen to enact an economic war with the Combine. The republic shall not engage in ground fighting unless we are provoked into doing so. To this extent, we will enact a blockade of Earth. Admiral Konstantine Amada of the 7th Fleet will lead this action. His mission, to prevent ships from leaving or entering the planet."

As Trage stopped speaking, the senate roared with a tidal wave of applause. He had managed to win over the senators begging for peace, promising only limited action and diplomatic talks. As soon as the applause died down, warhawks began to protest against the proposed plan. However, Trage had not yet finished speaking.

"I have not forgotten those who want more direct action to liberate their home. I will also be deploying the 212th legion with the 7th fleet. Commander Axilus will have orders to lead the legion in ground operations, should the need arise. If the situation goes too far south, I have confidence that the 212th will be able to do their duty."

Now applause and shouts of approval all but took the senate by storm. This compromise had allowed the Crisis of Earth to be addressed, instead of creating further strife within the senate.

Ultimately, the compromise had worked. Both sides agreed to the plan and now, a sense of order returned to the senate floor. Trage exited the senate chamber once the rest had filed out into the main ballroom. The task of the senators was over for now, but the Chancellor's was just starting.


	4. Negotiations in force

Chapter 1: Compromise

On Coruscant, the senate building was in an uproar. Debate had been raging for weeks on whether or not a liberation fleet should be sent to retake Earth from the Universal Union, more commonly known as the Combine. The wheels of democracy had all but jammed on the issue, with a near 50-50 split. No one could gain the advantage to swing the vote it their favor, which had resulted in a massive senatorial deadlock.

The issue had been brought before the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Cerras Trage, on more than one occasion, but he was always unwilling to make a final verdict until all sides of the issue had been carefully considered. That persisted until the Milky Way sector elected a new, aggressive senator to represent them. Representative Boris Krinkov was an astute politician from the Russian Federation. A no non-sense man, he made it clear he would get what he wanted. He had been busily working to push the liberation of Earth as an agenda higher into the Galactic Senate, whether anyone wanted him to or not.

It was nothing short of chaos today on the senate floor, with many challenging Representative Krinkov on his plan of liberation.

"Senators, I beg you to consider the consequences of letting the Combine continue to occupy Earth. So long as they remain in the Outer Rim, they will continue to pose a threat to the Republic! We can no longer stand by as the people of my home are made thralls by an occupying force that has not shown any care for the good and safety of the inhabitants. If you will allow this mercy mission to go, we will all go down in history as the men and women who freed a planet from slavery and foreign occupation!" thundered Krinkov.

While his speech was met by many with thunderous applause, there were many who also resented him and his ideals. One of his most powerful opponents was Senator Gale Orchano of Bespin. He was nicknamed the olive branch carpet by his detractors, as he was known for getting walked all over when peace accords failed to yield results. Now it was his turn to speak to the Senate.

"We must continue to find a peaceful solution to this issue. I'm sure you all still remember the Clone Wars and how much suffering it caused to this Republic. If we take action in the form the Krinkov demands, we will only end up creating a second galactic conflict! This cannot stand, and I beg you to reconsider the plan proposed today! We must continue searching for a peaceful solution!"

Applause sounded throughout the senate. Both Senators had spoken well on the issue, but the results of the appeals had yet to be determined. The senate remained divided down the middle, with large congregations of senators supporting either side or none at all.

It didn't take long for heated debate to return to the senate floor. At his breaking point, Chancellor Trage decided to call a recess of congress, to let cooler heads prevail and provide a definite solution to the problem at hand. Chancellor Trage had been growing increasingly more concerned as time went on. Krinkov and Orchano had both decided to personally petition the Chancellor for support, insulting and arguing with each other as they did.

"Chancellor, I would like to protest this worms right to even speak on the floor!" screamed Krinkov.

"Blasphemy!" replied Orchano. "If we were to go through with your idiotic idea, this republic will flounder!"

"If we are to do what you suggest, you just allow more people to be subjugated. How can you call yourself a defender of peace?!" demanded an angry Krinkov.

"ENOUGH!" Both men jumped at the sudden interruption. "For too long your ridiculous and idiotic concerns have stalled the senate from performing it's important duty to the galaxy. I have created a plan that will prevent further discourse on the matter."

The Chancellor quickly returned to the senate floor, with the confused senators following at his heels.

As Trage entered, the entire senate fell silent and turned to face the central podium.

"I have heard many views on the Combine's occupation of Earth in the Outer Rim. This debate has stalled the wheels of democracy and created significant rifts throughout the senate. Ultimately we have allowed this issue to grow out of our control, resulting in strife that has prevented the senate from functioning."

The voice of Chancellor Trage thundered through the senate chamber, capturing the attention of everyone present.

"It is not out of the question that we must render aid to those trapped by tyranny, but it can not be at the cost of security of this republic! I have chosen to enact an economic war with the Combine. The republic shall not engage in ground fighting unless we are provoked into doing so. To this extent, we will enact a blockade of Earth. Admiral Konstantine Amada of the 7th Fleet will lead this action. His mission, to prevent ships from leaving or entering the planet."

As Trage stopped speaking, the senate roared with a tidal wave of applause. He had managed to win over the senators begging for peace, promising only limited action and diplomatic talks. As soon as the applause died down, warhawks began to protest against the proposed plan. However, Trage had not yet finished speaking.

"I have not forgotten those who want more direct action to liberate their home. I will also be deploying the 212th legion with the 7th fleet. Commander Axilus will have orders to lead the legion in ground operations, should the need arise. If the situation goes too far south, I have confidence that the 212th will be able to do their duty."

Now applause and shouts of approval all but took the senate by storm. This compromise had allowed the Crisis of Earth to be addressed, instead of creating further strife within the senate.

Ultimately, the compromise had worked. Both sides agreed to the plan and now, a sense of order returned to the senate floor. Trage exited the senate chamber once the rest had filed out into the main ballroom. The task of the senators was over for now, but the Chancellor's was just starting.


	5. Departure

_Chapter 5: Departure_

The aftermath of the Combine shooting spree left surprisingly few dead. Only 12 were left dead, but 39 were injured. The events royally pissed off Konstantine Amada. This was the final straw for him, the Combine had gone too far this time.

"Firmus, contact the senate, they went too far this time!" yelled Konstantine.

"Will do Admiral." Replied Firmus.

Commander Firmus Axilus hit some buttons on his comlink, and was soon speaking to Boris Krinkov.

"Senator Krinkov, this is Commander Axilus of the 212th, we have a problem." said Firmus.

"Explain Commander." replied Krinkov.

Firmus made a worried face, and tossed the Comlink to Konstantine. Konstantine gave Firmus a look of rage.

"This is Admiral Amada, the Combine got onto my ship." said Konstantine.

The Line went silent for a minute.

"How many casualties did you suffer?" Asked Krinkov.

"We have 12 dead and 39 wounded, we managed to stop and kill the intruders". Replied Konstantine.

Boris kept the admiral waiting for a few minutes, then he sent his orders.

"Commander Axilus, you are to begin landing your troops at once. Happy hunting boys." Said Krinkov.

"It will be done sir, we'll report to you once we're on the ground." replied Commander Axilus.

This operation had gone from being an economic assault, to a ground war. The job of winning this now fell to the soldiers of the 212th.

The Gunship bays of the _Stockholm_ were buzzing with activity. Walkers were being secured to dropships, troopers were boarding gunships, and everyone was getting a final briefing from Commander Axilus.

"Listen up everyone, all commanders have their order, but it's time to give you your orders." said Axilus.

The 212th was ordered to attack Asia, where the combine acquired most of their raw materials. The legion would be divided into 2 groups, one would attack Beijing, and the second would attack Pyongyang.

"It is imperative that we secure both cities ASAP. When both cities have been secured, the Combine's major transit links will be cut, and Asia will fall easier to us. There is no room for failure." thundered Axilus.

The remaining troopers boarded the gunship and readied for departure. The doors of the hangar bay opened, and thousands of dropships soared out. A cloud of assault craft descended on Earth. Everyone knew what was a stake, what the cost of failure would be. None of the thoughts sat well with the troopers as they cleared the atmosphere, but it was too late to turn back now, this was the point of no return.


End file.
